


Escargot

by mochibunn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Flesh eating, Gore, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance is a cannibal, M/M, More so for me not lance, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Oops, and dead, sorta - Freeform, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibunn/pseuds/mochibunn





	Escargot

   His pupils we're blown wide as he screamed, throat taught and eyes bulging as Lance's teeth sank deeper into the flesh of his collar. The sound of teeth gnashing against bone and blood squelching echoed throughout the small room, sometimes accompanied by a savage grunt or growl from Lance.

   Hunk's breath picked up in his throat as Lance feasted his way deeper into the flesh of his throat, his fingers tangled into his filthy, blood matted locks.

   Lance almost purred as he tugged at his hair, teeth ghosting over his jugular. His lips worked softly at the bloody mess, dragging through shredded skin and muscle. He let one hand go to trace along the exposed jugular, eyes captivated as he watched it spasm with every shallow breath Hunk managed. If he wasn't so hungry, he would take the time to praise Hunk for how _beautiful_ it was, peppering it in soft, gentle kisses before he carefully carved it open.

   Instead, he gave a guttural moan, his fingers digging through flesh to wrap around the pulsing tube. Hunk's eyes widened, but the large, gushing wound left him unable to turn away. Lance left no time for a second thought as he wrenched Hunk's jugular from his throat, the blue tube slipping out from his brain with a delicious tear.

   He shivered in delight as Hunk spasmed beneath him, bringing the vein to his mouth and chewing on it. Spittle covered Hunk's lips and splattered across Lance's face and neck as he continued to spasm, blood gushing from the hole created by the missing vein in a quick flowing flood. The more he spasmed and struggled, the worse it got.

   Lance made another purr-like sound as Hunk finally fell back stiffly, eyes void of life as he stared up at the ceiling. He waited a few more moments, the fluttering and weak rise and swell of his heart pushing against the broken ribs beneath his hand. A sudden urge to _hold_ it and _taste_ it- to gush over it filled his chest and swelled just as Hunk's heart did; one last time before it stuttered and fell still in his chest. Reaching behind him, Lance tugged out Keith's knife, the handle still wrapped in the tattered rag as he carefully carved open Hunk's chest. Blood splattered on the blade, but luckily, Keith wasn't going to ever need the knife again.

   After minutes of careful work, Lance sank his fingers into the carved edges and tugged, peeling away the slab of flesh from the crumbling ribcage. He moaned softly at the sight of Hunk's organs, all a beautiful, delicious pink, some still twitching and stuttering as his nerves fired off. Lance couldn't help but moan even louder, his eyes growing hazy at the delectable sight.

   He scooched back, slotting himself between Hunk's thick legs as he gave himself a better view, tugging the broken bones out of the way. He could feel warmth pooling in his gut as he ran a hand over the slick length of an intestine, veins obstructing his course like speed bumps in a road. His breath hitched when his fingers brushed against Hunk's heart- large as one would expect from such a large man- and felt it jump up against his touch, the nerves still firing off in attempts to force it to pump. Blood gushed from the gaping end of the jugular vein as it twitched and jerked under his gentle fingers.

   Excitement buzzed through Lance as he leaned forward, nuzzling into Hunk's chest cavity. Blood smeared across his nose and lips as he arched his back, a deep moan shaking past his trembling lips; Hunk was just so _beautiful_ like this, all layed out for him to see.

   He practically couldn't contain himself as he dragged his teeth against Hunk's heart, lapping at the gaping jugular vein. The blood that coated his throat was still warm, a welcome taste after holding back for so long. He continued to drink, running his hands along Hunk's sides as his blood ran down his throat. The delicious, coppery tang hung in the air, interlacing with the fresh scent of ammonia and sweet, sweet death.

   The heat in his gut coiled even tighter as he straddled Hunk's thigh, pressing his crotch against it harshly. He couldn't help the string of grunts that escaped as he slowly dragged himself against his lover's thigh, blood and piss smearing against his jeans. He leaned up to Hunk's parted lips, trembling as his fingers curled gently against his chin.

   His breath ghosted over the lukewarm lips, eyes dark and halflidded as he pressed a bloody, wet kiss to them. He halted his motions against Hunk's thigh as he pulled himself to straddle hunk's stomach, the girth forcing his legs to spread wide. Blood seeped through the seat of his pants as he deepened the kiss, sucking and nipping at his cold lips and teeth. He panted Hunk's name between one-sided kisses, hands tugging at the matted strands of hair as he nuzzled his cheek, a broken sob escaping his lips. His mind begged for release but his stomach begged for a _meal_ , to sink his teeth into the warm flesh of his lover. And of course, you should always take them out to dinner first.

   He pulled away for a moment and admired his work; Hunk's mouth jaw hung limp, blood smeared across his face from where Lance had nuzzled closer, whispering sweet praise about how good he was being for him. Lance sighed in content as he sat over him, hands splayed across the glorious remains of his throat and collar bone. 

   His fingers gripped Hunk's jaw, digging in behind his teeth as he forced it down. After a snap resounded through the room, Lance was able to push his chin right up against his neck, tendons and muscle hanging loose. He gave the disconnected jaw a jerk, rendering it from Hunk's skull. He marvelled over it for a moment, fingers brushing over his teeth and lip. He set it to the side as soon as Hunk's tongue fell against his throat. 

   His stomach twisted in excitement as he gently grasped the muscle, testing his grip before tearing it from his throat, blood spurting across his hands and chest. It seemed to squirm in his hand, like a snail torn from it's shell. Did it taste the same as one? Lance always had liked escargot.

   Unable to contain his curiosity, Lance held the muscle up to his lips, shuddering at the feeling of saliva against his tongue. He could taste and smell Hunk's kisses on it, the warm scent of afternoons in the kitchen and steamy evenings tangled up in each other, joined in such an intimate bond. Lance buried his teeth in, tearing through the tough muscle and course outer layer. Blood dribbled down his chin as he hummed, working his way through the tongue. 

   He could only finish a few more bites before his stomach stretched with his meal, the full feeling making him groan in content. He fell back besides Hunk, settling into his side and he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Blood soaked his hair and the side of his face as he settled into a relaxed state, closeing his eyes and sighing.


End file.
